


Coming Out

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after coming out to his best friends, Harry runs into the very man he's been thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

_**Drabble: Coming Out**_  
 **Title:** Coming Out  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 9  
 **Rating:** Soft R  
 **Challenge:** [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s prompt 287: Lifelong learning  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Summary:** Shortly after coming out to his best friends, Harry runs into the very man he's been thinking about.  
 **A/N:** Written in honor of [National Coming Out Day](http://www.hrc.org/resources/entry/national-coming-out-day). Not beta read.  
  
  
  
“You look tense. What’s wrong?”  
  
Harry forced himself to look up from his hands to Ron and Hermione. _Come on, Harry, where’s that vaunted Gryffindor courage?_ “I’m gay,” he blurted out.  
  
Ron blinked.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
“Oh, Harry, is that all? You _do_ know that doesn’t change a thing with us?” she asked.  
  
Harry’s throat tightened. He could only shrug.  
  
Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, mate. You’ve spent most of your life with us. Haven’t you learned by now you can trust us with anything?”  
  
“I just …”  
  
Ron shook his head. “Snape was right. You _are_ thick.”  
  
~*~  
  
Harry knew he was wearing a foolish grin as he ambled into Hogwarts, but he didn’t care. Part of it was due to the fifth drink he’d shared with his friends to celebrate his coming out, but it was mainly because a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
It may have taken his entire lifetime to learn he didn’t need to hide who he was, but at least he had learned it eventually.  
  
Now, at 40, he felt younger and lighter than he had in ages.  
  
He was still grinning when he ran – quite literally – into Severus Snape.  
  
~*~  
  
“Headmaster!”  
  
“Professor Potter,” Snape acknowledged. “You seem exorbitantly cheerful.”  
  
“Gay, actually,” Harry giggled.  
  
Snape arched an eyebrow. “Careful, Potter. People might get the wrong idea.”  
  
“The right one, actually,” Harry said.  
  
“Congratulations, you’ve finally learned your own sexuality,” Snape replied.  
  
“Thanks.” Harry studied Snape carefully. He seemed nervous. “Wanna know what else I learned?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
“It may have taken me my whole life,” Harry admitted, “but I’ve learned that you are too.”  
  
“I am what?”  
  
“Gay,” Harry said. “And you want me.”  
  
And with that, Harry pulled Snape’s face down to his and kissed him for all he was worth.  
  
~*~  
  
Snape pulled back and pushed Harry away. “Potter! Just because you come out doesn’t give you license to molest any man you like!”  
  
Harry frowned. He’d been so sure … “You’re not gay?”  
  
“That’s besides the point,” Snape said. He crossed his arms.  
  
“Oh. So you just don’t want me.”  
  
“Potter, I doubt _you_ even know what you want. Do you even know anything about what it’s like to be in a homosexual relationship?”  
  
“No,” Harry admitted. “But I have an entire lifetime ahead of me to learn.” He grabbed Snape’s hand. “And I wouldn’t mind learning with you.”  
  
~*~  
  
Snape frowned. “You’re drunk and have no idea what you’re saying. You can’t possibly be interested in me.”  
  
 _“In vino veritas,”_ Harry grinned.  
  
Snape arched a brow. “Since when do you know Latin?”  
  
Harry shrugged. “I’ve spent most of my life living in a school. I’ve learned some things.”  
  
“Will wonders never cease?” Snape said drily.  
  
Harry was beginning to get impatient. “I’m interested in you. And I know you want me. So do you want to stand here arguing, or do you want to go to my rooms?”  
  
Snape closed his eyes. “Potter …”  
  
Harry took his hand. “Come on.”  
  
~*~  
  
Harry lazily traced his finger around Severus’s nipple. He had thoroughly enjoyed every second of their lovemaking. If he spent his entire lifetime learning every crevice of Severus’s body, every whimper and moan he was capable of making, it wouldn’t be enough.  
  
“Brilliant,” he murmured into Severus’s neck.  
  
Severus’s arm tightened around him. “I see you’re still intoxicated.”  
  
Harry laughed. “No, more or less sober, actually. I was never that drunk to begin with.” At Severus’s arched brow, he added quickly, “Just excited, really.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Harry kissed Severus’s shoulder. “I came out to Ron and Hermione. They took it well.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Ah,” Severus said. “You’re fortunate to have such friends. My own coming out was … not so exuberant.”  
  
Harry rested his head on Severus’s chest. “Want to talk about it?”  
  
“Not now,” Severus said, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Why spoil the moment with such unpleasantness?”  
  
“Okay,” Harry agreed. “We’ve got an entire lifetime to learn each other’s stories.”  
  
“You keep talking about a lifetime,” Severus said, “but we just fell into bed together. What makes you think this will last longer than the night?”  
  
Harry grinned. “Give it up, Severus. I’ve seen the way you look at me.”  
  
~*~  
  
“The way I look at you?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Harry said. “It used to be with anger and frustration, like you wanted to throw me into the wall. Now there’s still frustration, but now I’d say it’s more because you wanted to throw me into the wall and fuck me and you were convinced I still liked women.”  
  
“Think that highly of yourself, do you?”  
  
Harry noticed there was no denial. “You know, in addition to spending most of my life living at school, I’ve also spent most of it living with you. I’ve learned a few things about you as well.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Oh?” Severus asked. His fingers danced upon Harry’s back.  
  
“Of course,” Harry said. “You’re brave, loyal, intelligent … everything I could want.”  
  
“I’m also bitter and petty with a nasty temper,” Severus added.  
  
“I don’t want you to change,” Harry said.  
  
“Harry, you’re young,” Severus sighed. “You’ve just come to terms with your sexuality. Why would you want to tie yourself down with the likes of me?”  
  
“Because I’ve got a lot to learn,” Harry said, straddling Severus’s hips. “And only one lifetime to do it. Why waste more time?”  
  
“In that case,” Severus said, and kissed him, “let’s begin.”

* * *


End file.
